


When the World Wasn't at War

by jewelofmandalore



Series: quarantine prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aged up Ahsoka, Alternate Universe, Clone Wars - Quarantine Edition, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, codywan - Freeform, pure fluff, rexsoka, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: For the prompt "Rexsoka or Codywan in quarantine?"
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: quarantine prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689946
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and occupied during this crazy time.
> 
> Here's another prompt from my Tumblr @jewelofmandalore. I couldn't decided between Codywan or Rexsoka so I did both lol. I'm trying to upload the rest of the prompts from Tumblr since most of them are finished but school is pretty overwhelming right now. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this for now. Hoping it brings you all some joy today :)

Rex rolled his eyes at the small tooka kitten as he refused to eat the kibble in his bowl. Ahsoka had insisted on getting one after the shelter a few levels down held a adoption fair. He had argued that neither would really have any time for the animal, and their apartment was crowded enough with both of them and Cody, and Obi Wan sometimes visiting, but one look from her seemingly innocent eyes and he caved.

Snips, the tooka, and Rex made eye contact as the kitten turned up his nose and strutted away from the kitchen.

“She wanted it yet i have to take care of it.” Rex grumbled humorously. Ahsoka was out getting some groceries since shelter in place would start on Monday, and today was Saturday.

Cody and him had spent countless hours at the holoscreen arguing with the newscasters about this “banthashit”. Work had ceased for all three of them, since they all worked at GAR headquarters, and now they were just sitting ducks until the Blue Shadow Virus passed. Or passed Coruscant at least.

And being the only sane one, Ahsoka had left as soon as she heard about shelter in place to get some more food and toiletries before they were all locked in the apartment.

Rex left the food bowl full in the kitchen and sat down on the couch until Ahsoka returned. Cody was out with Obi Wan, so he was alone for now.

After flipping mindlessly through the channels, he opted to just read a little on his holopad. Without him noticing, Snips had crawled up the sofa and was nuzzling at his neck before curling up. Bemused, Rex allowed him to stay there.

There was a click at the front door and it swung open to reveal Ahsoka carrying multiple bags, her montrals peeking above the large mass of groceries in her hands.

“A hand please?” Came her voice. Rex chuckled. “Sure thing.”

He got up and helped her put the bags down while she locked the door. “Are you sure we’re gonna need all this food ‘Soka?” Rex asked as he began putting away the large quantity of food she had bought. Ahsoka huffed. “Yes, we don’t know how long it’ll be before we can shop again, and you and Cody eat practically twice your body weight for every meal.” She countered giving him a pointed look.

Rex threw his hands up in defeat, but stole a kiss from her anyways. “By the way, where is Cody?” She asked nearly tripping over the food bowl on the ground.

“He left to have some lunch with Obi Wan I think.” He replied putting away the rest of the food. “Oh, well I hope Obi Wan is ok to stay alone at his apartment. He’s welcome to stay here with us if he’d like.”

Rex nodded. “That’s what I told him, but you know Cody, still pretty nervous about ‘labeling’ their relationship.” He joked rolling his eyes about his brother.

Ahsoka laughed before dragging him to the couch. “You Fett boys are so complicated.” She chided, before pushing him down and climbing on top of him.

Rex huffed in amusement, “It would be unwise of you to talk back while we’re stuck together...” he said flipping them over.

Ahsoka looked to the chrono on the table next to the sofa.

“We’ve got thirty minutes until Cody’s home.” She answered, reading his mind, a devilish smirk playing her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though I published the second chapter last night but then I realized it deleted itself. So that was great lol. Anyways, here's the second chapter and the third will be up later tonight. I just thought this prompt was cute a deserved some more content :)

Cody swiped his key card through the lock on the front door and opened it, stepping aside so Obi Wan could enter first. The ginger gave him a polite nod and walked in. He made a surprised noise, and backed away, nearly knocking Cody over. When Cody looked to him he saw that a slight blush was creeping up Obi Wan's cheeks. 

"I-I think we should give them some alone time." His voice was humorous. Cody cocked an eyebrow before peeking into the apartment. He had to restrain from rolling his eyes right out of his head at the sight before him. _They couldn't even make it to the bedroom?_

Rex and Ahsoka were sprawled out on the couch sleeping, with a blanket thrown over them thank the gods, but it was obvious that they had been screwing before Cody and Obi Wan had gotten home. He shut the front door and laughed. 

"I swear those two are like loth bunnies." Obi Wan chuckled as well, sliding down the wall to sit by the door. Cody looked down at him, a confused expression on his face. Obi Wan cocked a brow. "Unless you feel like walking in there and waking them up, I suggest you sit down. We can spend some more time chatting." He added the last part rather quietly. 

Trying to hide his smile, Cody sat down next to the other man. 

"So I-I was planning on asking you at the cafe but I um, I thought maybe now would be a better time." Obi Wan looked at Cody thoughtfully, waiting for the question. "If you don't want to it's totally fine, but I was wondering if you wanted to spend quarantine with me. And well, Rex and Ahsoka of course, but I don't want you to be alone for all of it just in case it turns out to be a while." He finished looking into Obi Wan's deep blue eyes, awaiting an answer. Obi Wan smiled, and grabbed Cody's hand in his own.

"I'd love to, Cody. Thank you for asking." The ginger haired man said, leaning forward to place a kiss on Cody's lips. 

He wasn't exactly sure the moment he had fallen hopelessly in love with Obi Wan. It could've been love at first sight, when they met at Coruscant University when Cody had to pick up the youngest Fetts, Echo and Fives, and ran into their handsome professor. Or it could've been on their first date, seeing an awful holomovie and leaving in the middle of it to get warm blue milk at the cafe a few levels down. Cody wasn't one to believe in all the "soulmate" _banthafodder_ , but the way he felt for Obi was like no other. 

Sometimes he just wasn't the best at communicating that. 

But that's where they were perfect for each other, where Cody couldn't find the right words, Obi Wan knew exactly what he was trying to say. 

They pulled away a little breathless, and he leaned his head against the door. 

"Well I should probably go back to my place and grab some stuff since I'll be staying for so long." He said placing one more quick kiss on the other man's lips before getting up and leaving, casting a small wave over his shoulder. 

Cody smiled as Obi Wan walked down the stairs and onto the streets, his crisp cream colored tunic easy to spot among the bleak people passing.

Lost in thought, Cody didn't notice the unlocking of the door until he fell backwards looking up at a certain Togruta. 

"I thought I heard you out here. What are you doing outside? And where's Obi Wan?" She asking extending a hand to help him up. He wiped the dirt off his pants before answering. 

"He went back to his apartment to get some things.." Ahsoka raised a white brow marking. "He needed a few more things because I asked him to spend quarantine with us." He finished walking into the apartment. Ahsoka smiled a punched him in the shoulder. "Way to go! I knew you'd finally ask him. Rex owes me five credits." Cody laughed but rubbed his shoulder. She might be small, but she packed quite a punch. 

"What do I owe you five credits for 'Soka?" Rex yelled from what Cody presumed to be the bedroom. Ahsoka pulled out a bottle of water before answering. "Obi Wan's gonna spend quarantine with us!" 

Rex emerged from the bedroom in a pair of grey sweatpants, still slipping a loose black tee shirt over his head. "Nicely done _vod."_ He said shooting his brother a grin. "I'll admit I didn't think you'd do it though." He joked heading back to the couch. 

Cody rolled his eyes at the pair. "Very funny you two." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are appreciated. Check out my Tumblr @jewelofmandalore and leave some more prompts if ya want
> 
> Also I totally head cannon that Cody is the most suave and take-no-shit guy ever EXCEPT when it comes to dealing with Obi Wan ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note about the apartment; the door basically opens to reveal the kitchen with a small island that is a countertop with stools, the living room is a little further down and it's all an open floor plan. To the right is a small hallway that leads to the bathroom and then on opposite sides of the bathroom is the two bedrooms.

Ahsoka traced small patterns on Rex's warm skin. 

"We should probably get up soon, _cyare."_ Rex whispered into her montrals causing chills to run down her spine. _"why..."_ She whined, rolling on top of him. Her sienna thighs came to straddle his tanned hips, lekku resting gently above her breasts. 

_"Ahsoka"_ Came his raspy voice, thick from sleep. "I'll never get up with you like that..." His warm hands came to wrap around her hips. Ahsoka leaned over until their faces were mere inches apart. "Maybe that's what I want. Maybe I'm secretly tempting you to stay here with me in our warm and cozy bed..." She joked placing kisses along his jawline. Rex groaned softly, trying, and failing, at holding back his smile. 

"As much as I want to watch you ride me or vice versa, and I _really want to_ , someone has to feed Snips. And you know as well as I do that Cody definitely won't do it." He argued sitting up, still cradling Ahsoka in his arms. She huffed a laugh and leaned her forehead against his own. "I'm holding you to that."

Cody and Obi Wan were sitting on the couch watching the afternoon broadcast when Ahsoka and Rex made it to the living room and kitchen. "Anything interesting?" Rex asked pouring himself and Ahsoka each a cup of caf. Ahsoka took hers and poured a large amount of sweet cream into it, ignoring Rex's upturned nose. 

"I don't understand the purpose of adding so much of that stuff, it's not even caf anymore!" He said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes but brought the steaming liquid to her lips. Rex opened a cabinet door and took out the large bag of tooka food they kept for Snips. 

"Here Snips!" Ahsoka cooed, hoping to draw the kitten out from wherever he was hiding. 

"Nothing new, except Senator Amidala just announced her pregnancy, which is cool I guess. Also I think Snips is behind the couch." Cody said not looking away from the screen. "Aw, that's nice." Ahsoka said. She had met the Senator a few times and she had proved to be a lovely woman. Rex poured the kibble into the tooka's bowl while Ahsoka walked over the the couch and got down onto her hands and knees to pry the kitten from his hiding spot. There was a soft mewl and Ahsoka extended her hand hoping to find purchase on his soft fur. Finally, he was in her hold, and she pulled him out and into his arms. 

"Hello Snips. Sleep well?" She asked, as the tooka kitten nuzzled into one of her lekku. Rex huffed. "He only listens to you." Ahsoka laughed setting Snips. down so he could eat. "You're just mad that I'm the favorite parent." She argued leaning forward to give her boyfriend a kiss. 

"When you too are done arguing about your kid's favorite parent, come join us for a movie." Cody chided clicking the news off to the channel that held all the new holomovies available for rent or purchase. The pair walked over to the couch and sat down in the empty space beside Obi Wan and Cody. 

"What should we watch?" Ahsoka asked, cuddling close to Rex, his arm draped over her shoulder. 

"We could watch that new holo romance with Kit Fisto. I hear he's great in this one." Ahsoka and Obi Wan had always bonded over their shared taste in movies. "I've been meaning to watch that!" 

Rex's groan was audible as him and Cody made eye contact behind their partners. " _Another_ romance _riduur?"_ Rex chided, humor apparent in his tortured tone. 

"Oh please, you secretly love them." She rolled her eyes in response. 

"I agree with Ahsoka. We pick today's movie and you boys can pick tomorrow's movie." Obi Wan suggested. "It's not like we don't have the time..." He added with his silky accent. 

"Fine, _one_ romance holo." Cody finalized clicking the _'rent'_ button.

Secretly, Rex and Cody had been meaning to watch it as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Cyare = Beloved  
> Riduur = Partner/Spouse/Husband/Wife (in a serious relationship basically)


End file.
